


Day Twenty-Nine: Sleepy Sex/Massages

by TobytheWise



Series: 2018 Kinktober [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Massage, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Sleepy Sex, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “Stiles,” Derek says in warning. “Don’t tease.”Stiles turns his head slightly to look at Derek. His eyes are hooded with lust and sleepiness. He looks so beautiful like this. “If you do all the work I’m down,” he says before yawning again. His body is so pliant under Derek.





	Day Twenty-Nine: Sleepy Sex/Massages

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Snarkysnartes <3

“Derek,” Stiles whines as he flops face first against their bed. “So. Tired.” His face is squished against his pillow but Derek can still hear him complain. 

Derek smiles as he crawls onto the bed, placing a knee on each side of his mate’s hips. He runs his hands over Stiles’ naked back before massaging the tight muscles of his shoulders. 

“Yes,” Stiles groans out. “You have magical hands, Derek.”

Derek takes his time soothing all of Stiles’ aches and pains, starting at his shoulders and slowly working his way down to the small of his back. The groans of pleasure and little whimpers Stiles makes causes Derek’s dick to perk up, plumping where it sits between Stiles’ cheeks. He rolls his hips down, gauging Stiles’ reaction and is delighted when his omega gives a little needy moan. 

“Mmm,” Stiles hums before letting out a jaw cracking yawn. “So good, baby.”

Derek huffs in amusement as his hands sweep back up to Stiles’ shoulders. He caresses his neck which causes a porn worthy moan to leave his mate. When Derek’s hands find their way to Stiles’ head, running his fingers through his hair and massaging his scalp, the smell of slick hits Derek’s nose. Stiles’ hips buck up, rubbing his ass crack perfectly over Derek’s hard cock. 

“Stiles,” Derek says in warning. “Don’t tease.”

Stiles turns his head slightly to look at Derek. His eyes are hooded with lust and sleepiness. He looks so beautiful like this. “If you do all the work I’m down,” he says before yawning again. His body is so pliant under Derek. 

Derek gets off Stiles. His mate makes a noise of disapproval at Derek leaving but he stops whining as soon as Derek carefully helps him out of his boxers. As Derek strips out of his own clothes, he stares at his beautiful omega with his short hair, pale, smooth skin dotted with moles, and perfect perky ass. The smell of his slick already fills Derek’s nose, making him groan in pleasure. 

Derek adjusts Stiles until he’s on his side then snuggles up behind him. Stiles yawns before wiggling his ass against Derek’s hard cock, covering it with his slick. Derek’s left hand comes down to play with Stiles’ hole, making sure he’s wet and ready for Derek’s cock. 

Stiles makes the most perfect whimpering noise as Derek’s finger slides into his ass. So sleepy and plaint in Derek’s arms, letting Derek take care of him. 

“It’s okay,” Stiles murmurs. “I’m ready. Wanna fall asleep with your knot inside me.”

Derek peppers the back of Stiles’ neck as he so, so slowly pushes forward. Once the head of his cock pops through the muscles of Stiles’ ass, he stops to make sure Stiles is okay. And of course his omega’s fine as Stiles takes matters into his own hands, pushing back until Derek’s hips connect with his ass. 

“Fuck, Stiles,” Derek whispers, gently biting down on Stiles’ shoulder. 

“Mmm,” Stiles hums as Derek begins to move. His thrusts are slow, sensual. Sometimes they fuck like wild animals but this time they make love. 

Stiles’ hand comes back and grips Derek’s hip, nails biting into his skin. “So good,” he whimpers. 

Derek’s hand moves from Stiles’ hip, roaming around his chest, playing with the little bit of hair there before moving over to his nipples. He tweaks one until it’s hard. Stiles moans as Derek moves over to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. 

“Getting close, Stiles,” Derek groans, his thrusts beginning to pick up more speed. Stiles clenches his ass making Derek moan in pleasure. 

Derek’s hand moves lower, fondling Stiles’ belly. His mate has just started showing, his belly round with their first child. Derek loves seeing his physical claim on his omega like this. Once he’s taken his fill of Stiles’ soften stomach, his hand moves to Stiles’ cock. He begins to stroke in time with his thrusts. 

“Derek,” Stiles gasps out, his body tensing. Derek’s knot begins to fill, pulling on Stiles’ rim on every thrust. “Yes. Want your knot, Derek. Please.”

Derek gives Stiles what he wants, what he needs. He thrusts inside his omega and moans as his knot catches, locking them together. Stiles begins to come, covering his baby bump and Derek’s hand with cum. The tightening of Stiles’ ass massages his knot, throwing Derek over the edge too. He fills his omega with his warm cum until they’re both sated. 

“I love you,” Derek whispers into Stiles’ hair. When he looks over Stiles’ shoulder he finds his mate already snoring.


End file.
